


Okay On Good Days

by africancat



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 14:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/africancat/pseuds/africancat
Summary: His mom smiles at him in a way that makes Ruby's heart warm, "You've been really... Happy, lately," She looks to his dad who's smiling softly, and takes his hand, "It's been so nice to see you just— happy.""I've been," He pauses, and silently asks himself if they're right. It seems like he would notice being happy if he was, but for the most part, "Okay. I've been okay."





	Okay On Good Days

Ruby lasts exactly five minutes ignoring everyone's stares at the breakfast table. He keeps his eyes focused on his eggs which let it be said, Geny cooked perfectly today, just the way he likes them— scrambled, not runny, but not dry, just the right amount of salt and pepper— God, how long can the average person study scrambled eggs? Well, he does have bacon-

"Mijo." 

Ruby resists the urge to fist bump under the table and raises his head curiously, "Hmm?"

His mom smiles at him in a way that makes Ruby's heart warm, "You've been really... Happy, lately," She looks to his dad who's smiling softly, and takes his hand, "It's been so nice to see you just— happy." 

Ruby feels a lump build in his throat at seeing his mom blink away tears, and looking around the breakfast table at the rest of his family doesn't help to keep his eyes dry. Abuelita's smiling, and even the twins look happy. Ruby clears his throat, and tightens his grip on his silverware, looking down at his full plate. 

"I've been," He pauses, and silently asks himself if they're right. It seems like he would notice being happy if he _was_ , but for the most part, "Okay. I've been okay." 

He's worried he's rained on everyone's parade, but they just nod, and Abuelita says, "Are you sure there isn't someone," She wiggles her eyebrows knowingly, _"helping_ you be okay?"

Ruby gives her a look, so she wants to play games, he sees, "Yes. If you're referring to the gracious power of the One and Holy God." He hisses, leaning forward, "Our Lord and Saviour."

Mom glares at him suspiciously, "Mijo? What is she talking about?"

"Nothing," He says, giving Abuelita a glare of his own.

"You know how much I hate Abuelita knowing something I don't. _So spill it."_

"Abuelita _thinks_ she knows Jasmine's the one helping me be okay. But she isn't." Ruby sits up straight, pushing his shoulders back, "I am a strong, independent man-"

Mom coughs under her breath, "Young man."

 _"Man,_ who doesn't need a woman to help him be okay. I am in charge of my own mental health, and in my personal opinion I am doing such an excellent job that if being in charge of your own mental health was actually a profession, I'd be CEO. And, sure, maybe a tiny bit of that includes Jasmine." 

He holds up his finger, "But a very small amount. It's like— I'm the CEO, and she's my assistant, that's it. Is she a well paid assistant, of course, and she's also eligible for a promotion because the glass ceiling is a sexist limitation that shouldn't exist in reality or in hypothetical well thought out analogies, so, yes, maybe she deserves a little credit, but let's-"

Mom rolls her eyes, "Dios mio! Just thank her, Ruby!" 

Ruby chokes on his orange juice which he needed after that very detailed and eloquent analogy, "What?! Why?!"

"Because that's what you do when someone helps you especially when it's not their job!" Mom shouts, banging her fist on the table.

Ruby's eyes widen, and he jumps at the sound. She didn't even know Jasmine had been helping him cope with the night of Olivia's quinceanera. But he didn't think she'd care so much when she found out. Obviously he was wrong because her eyes start watering again and she sniffles, Dad squeezing her hand. She looks back up to him with a fierce look in her eyes.

"I've always loved Jasmine, but if she's had a part in you being happy? I owe her the world. Because you're _my_ world, Ruby."

Ruby swallows hard and looks down at his lap. These are too many emotions to feel before ten in the morning. All he wanted to do was eat his food, maybe call up Jamal or the crew to do something. But no, he's been ambushed by his family with unconditional love. He takes a deep breath and looks up at his family again once he's sure he's not gonna cry.

Abuelita nods with a wink, "So thank her."

"Jasmine wouldn't even accept my-"

 _"Ruby?!_ You are going to finish your breakfast, brush your teeth, and go over to the Flores' to thank that angelic girl, got it?"

Ruby scoffs, "How do you know I haven't brushed my teeth?"

She gasps as if offended, and glares at him, "I have been your mother for fourteen years and you think I don't know you brush your teeth after breakfast? How _dare_ _you_ , mijo." 

Ruby purses his lips and looks her up and down, "Touche. My apologies."

"Hm."

Ruby checks to make sure they're all dry eyes, nodding once as if in permission to finally eat his freaking breakfast.

* * *

A person can only brush their teeth for so long. Ruby manages to stretch it out for three minutes before finally dragging himself into his room so he can stare emotionlessly at his closet. He's not gonna do it. No. He's not gonna do that thing where he lays out his entire wardrobe and mentally tries on every single possible outfit based on his internal color wheel which is the secret to his impeccable style. He's not going to do that. Keep it simple. 

Ruby throws on a dress shirt— burnt sienna, it brings out his eyes — navy blue slacks, some Vans, and stomps out the house, ignoring his mom and her proud yet smug smile. He stops on the sidewalk in front of his house with his hands on his hips, and takes a moment just to feel the sun on his skin. 

It's a nice day, and it hasn't even started yet. He can go see Jasmine, thank her, then call the crew, see if they want to watch a movie, play some basketball, whatever. He just has to do this first. 

Ruby takes a deep breath. He has a checklist. He loves checklists. They're orderly, and whoever doesn't like checklists is insane or just an insane procrastinator. He can't judge procrastinators though because despite how hard he tries literally all of his friends are procrastinators. You know what, he _can_ judge them, they're his friends, and that's one of the perks of friendship. All of their lives would be so much easier if they just stuck to a schedule and an agenda, but nooo, according to them a day planner is a terrible Christmas present, like it's a crime to look out for their futures, they may not be— 

"Ruby!" 

He jumps, and turns back to the house. 

Glaring at him, Geny points down the street towards Jasmine's house, _"Get. Going!_ Jasmine's not gonna wait all day!"

He sneers, "She wouldn't be waiting, she doesn't even know I'm coming over! Which is really rude by the way, so maybe we should call this off and-"

Geny hisses, _"I will drag you there myself, Ruby, now stop stalling and go thank that girl!"_

Ruby's nostrils flare in anger and it's the hardest thing he's ever had to do in his life not to open his mouth again and turn away with only a groan. 

He doesn't know why he's dreading this as much as he is. Over the past few months Ruby's gotten to know Jasmine a lot. Talking to her at lunch for one, and yes, sometimes he'd go over to her house of his own free will. And yes, maybe she randomly decided to join his family for dinner. And yeah, maybe out of pure chance they fell out of step with the rest of the crew walking home and so of course slipped into their own conversation a few times. 

Point is, he. Knows. Jasmine. He's gonna say thank you. She's going to smile in that ridiculously cute way, shove him playfully and say it was nothing. He'll try to thank her again and she'll finally accept it. Ruby knows how it's going to play out so when he reaches the Flores' his stomach is no longer leadened with dread. 

He's about to knock on the door when he hears Jasmine's voice coming from her backyard. He can't help but give a small smile because he knows she must be talking to her dad. 

Ruby steps off the porch and walks around the side of the house, opening the backyard gate. 

She's sitting in the same chair she sat in the first time he came to her house, holding her dad's hand. Ruby slowly walks over to her, and Jasmine finishes a story she already told him at lunch weeks ago. She smiles up at him, shielding her eyes from the sun.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" 

"My mom made me come." 

She frowns at him, and Ruby struggles to keep a grimace off his face. Who said he had to be that honest? His mom made him come, Jesus, he sounds like a kid. A downside of coming to know Jasmine— he can't lie to her anymore. Which is the definition of problematic. It's like he's stupid pinocchio which is not a favored comparison considering the fact it is _nowhere_ near his favorite Disney movie. He's confident even going as far to say it's no one's favorite Disney movie.

"Ooh, you're doing that thing where you zone out and your face kinda looks like you're pooping," Jasmine says, genuinely in awe with a smile on her face.

Ruby gawks at her, "I don't zone out!"

She gives him a look and he amends, "Okay, I zone out, but I don't look like I'm pooping!"

"Are you serious? Nobody's ever told you that? I guess love really is blind, huh?" And she laughs loudly, slapping his arm like he's in on the joke, "Don't worry, boo. It's cute."

Ruby rolls his eyes and pulls up another chair to sit next to her. "I didn't come here for you to roast me… And compliment me in the same sentence. I came to say thank you." Jasmine raises an eyebrow, so he goes on, "My family's said I've been very happy lately." 

Jasmine smiles at him in a way that's hopeful and proud all at once, causing his stomach to flip, and making him look away from the warmth of her gaze. 

He clears his throat, "And part of that is because of you. That's why my mom sent me here. To thank you."

"Oh, baby, you don't have to."

He grins smugly, "I knew you'd say that. But thank you, Jasmine, for real. You've been… Incredible, and I mean that. It's only been three months, and I'm so much better now!"

He's surprised by the excitement that leaps out of him seemingly out of nowhere. Before he wasn't sure if he was better, he was questioning his own happiness, but sitting here looking at her it's hard to doubt.

But Jasmine looks back at him in concern, and reaches a hand out to touch his arm, "Ruby, you're not-"

Knowing what she's going to say Ruby cuts her off, "I know, I know, I'm not _cured_ . There's no cure to PTSD." He smiles at her, "And you told me that. You've helped me with panic attacks, how to get _through_ panic attacks. I mean, I can look at a picture of Olivia, and not cry hysterically now! Sometimes. On good days." 

Jasmine laughs, and then smirks, flipping her hair, "When you put it that way, I guess I am sort of a miracle worker. Ooh, I bet I could even be a therapist if I wanted to, another career to add to my bright and prosperous future. Ooh, or I could be a psychologist, but that definitely takes like ten years to get a degree, so maybe not, but who knows…"

And Jasmine continues on her own tangent. Ruby tries to pay attention, but he's less intrigued by her words and more in awe of seeing someone else babble like he does. Damn, she talks fast. She talks just as fast as he does, maybe even faster. Now that he thinks about it it would be very entertaining and scientifically significant just to see which one of them could talk the fastest. But the real question is how would they execute the experiment? 

A stopwatch is inevitably involved, obviously, but how would they count the number of words in the shortest period of time? He gasps unconsciously and Jasmine stops to raise an eyebrow at him. 

"A dictaphone!" 

"A dick what?"

Ruby looks at her in confusion and slight aversion, "What?! Ew, no, a dicta _phone_ , it's a recorder." 

"Okay, but what does that have anything to do with me being a possible marine biologist?!" He frowns, how the hell did she go from psychology to marine biology?

"You know what, Ruby, you suck at listening. You are so rude! Here I am spitting all this knowledge, and you don't even care?!" 

"What are you even talking about?!"

"Exactly!" 

Ruby holds up his hands. They're having an argument he doesn't even know how they got into and he barely understands what it's about. Talking to Jasmine is like talking to himself only if he developed a bad cocaine addiction, and Ruby already barely makes sense on his own, so him on theoretical crack is complete and utter nonsense. 

"Jasmine. I'm sorry. I'm sure you'd make a great future marine biologist and or therapist and or psychologist." 

She purses her lips at him, "I knew you weren't paying attention. You're forgetting street performer and personal escort." 

"Okay, and a great street— wait, _personal escort?_ Isn't that like a classy hooker? Not that there's anything wrong with sex workers, of course. If they're happy, who are we to judge them, right?"

"That's what I'm talking about! And the difference between sex workers and escorts is you get paid to go to fancy dinners, instead of waiting on the corner of Pimp Lane, and the D is optional!" 

Ruby shakes his head, this girl is crazy. She's crazy. But he's done what his mom's told him to do. His job is done here. 

"Okay, Jasmine," He stands up, and looks down at her still in her lawn chair, "I'm gonna go. Just wanted to let you know I have no idea how I could ever repay you." 

She smirks and shimmies her shoulders, "Ooh, I know. You can always pay me back with a kiss." 

Ruby doesn't think before bending over, and taking Jasmine's face in his hands. He kisses her just like he did at the dance, just a moment longer, and pulls away, standing back up when he's done. 

"There. Now we're even."

Jasmine's eyes are wide open, gawking at him. Ruby shrugs and raises an eyebrow, "What? You said I could-" 

His stomach drops. She was joking. It's a figure of speech, God, he's an imbecile. She was _joking!_ And he just _kissed_ her. For real. With his _lips!_ This is _not_ what his mom told him to do. _This is not what his mom told him to do!_

"Jasmine, I-I'm sorry, it was a misunderstanding, you see? I just took your words literally, too literally, like they were literal— it won't happen again. See you tomorrow, or not. I don't know why I said that, we don't have predetermined plans. Or why I said that, all plans are predetermined hence why you call them plans." He laughs, shaking his head, "Have a nice Saturday." And he quickly turns on his heel ready to speed walk his way out of this yard ASAP.

"Ruby!" 

He stops, opening and closing his fists as he debates whether he should turn around or not. Or act like he didn't hear her. It's too late to act like he didn't hear her, he already stopped, dammit! 

Without turning around he clears his throat, "Yes?" 

"You think you can just kiss me and walk away without saying nothing?! Don't you wanna talk about this?!"

"Personally, no, but I understand if you'd want to seeing as how it was your lips that were violated, not mine, therefore I really have no proper stance in this discussion-"

"Who are you talking to, the fence?!" 

Ruby takes a deep breath before facing her, and dragging his feet to stand in front of her lawn chair. Jasmine grins at him. 

Smugly, she asks, "Do you thank everyone with a kiss?" 

His fists clench as a blush comes over his cheeks, "No." 

"So I'm just special, huh, do you _like_ me?" She moves her foot up the side of his calf, and Ruby's jaw clenches, "Is there anything else you want to thank me for?" 

"Teasing me, Jasmine? Is not synonymous with a discussion of the previous events. I have already apologized and-"

"Did you like it?"

He chokes, and covers it with a cough, "What?"

"Did you like it. If my memory is correct? That's two times you've kissed me, Ruby. You got a girl wondering if you're addicted to these luscious lips. Not that I would blame you. I've heard they're pretty irresistible." 

Ruby takes a deep breath, and shoves his hands into his pockets. He needs an escape route. To get out of this yard, and this conversation. And he's not addicted to Jasmine's "luscious lips." Are they soft, yes, but he wouldn't describe them as lucious. But then there's no denying the fact he's kissed her twice now of his own volition, and this time he doesn't have the excuse of being overly excited and lost in the moment. Jasmine said a kiss, and he just did it. 

"You're not a bad kisser, Jasmine." Well, he didn't think he'd say _that._

"Oh, honey," And she stands up, now only an inch between them, forcing Ruby to look up at her, "You've only gotten a taste." 

Before Ruby can say something to refute that Jasmine's hands are smoothing over his chest and shoulders before cupping the nape of his neck and pulling him against her. He's pretty sure he stops breathing in the minute between Jasmine looking deep into his eyes and the minute he's kissing her again. For the third time. He finally remembers to take a breath, opening his mouth and unintentionally giving Jasmine an invitation. 

Ruby's expecting to be disgusted at french kissing Jasmine seeing as he's never done it before nor has ever thought of doing it, but he's pretty sure they're a good three seconds into sucking each other's faces off, and that shudder of revulsion has yet to come. Now there's definitely some shivering going on, but it's far from disgust. It's the kind of shiver, or tingle he feels in his toes, and God help him, his pants. 

Ruby would be more mortified at the idea of popping a boner here, but telling by Jasmine's hands that have just wandered down to squeeze his ass, she wouldn't mind at all. 

And if there's no objections, Ruby can't think of any other reason to not give into this. So his hands come up to wrap around Jasmine's waist, to hold her close and just as tight as she's holding him. He's never kissed anyone like this before. That's what it feels like. He's hot all over, his skin is burning and it's not from the sun. He's finding it hard to breathe, but he has a feeling even if they stopped his breath would still escape him. 

Jasmine's hands slide up his back to tangle in his hair. Her touch so soft it startles him, their lips parting for both to take a shaky breath. Ruby blinks up at her, their eyes meeting and in that one glance Ruby feels it's as if they're both coming to terms with this.

He's kissing Jasmine Flores, and it's a real kiss. That thought is jarring in and of itself but even more jarring is the fact he likes it. He really likes it. Ruby feels it in his chest, how light his heart is even as it's beating like crazy. He smiles slowly, and Jasmine smiles back before he pulls her right against him and kisses her again. Just once, short and sweet, and then he steps back, taking a deep breath. 

So that was nice. Jasmine's mouth opens but she blinks a few times, rendered speechless just like him. There's no doubt they're both asking, what does this mean now?

They stand there motionlessly, neither of them taking the risk of looking away. Ruby trying hard not to focus on how red and swollen Jasmine's lips are, trying not to think his probably look the same way. Then it hits him how strange this moment is. They talk more than anyone they know and now neither of them can manage to string two words together. His hands begin to fidget at his sides and Ruby swallows hard before clearing his throat. This is ridiculous, he can't just _not_ say anything.

"So that was… Satisfactory."

Jasmine nods too fast, "Yeah, yeah, it was good, right?"

"In my personal opinion? Yes— that was good. So do you wanna…?"

"I don't have any plans today, so you know I'm free or whatever." 

Ruby draws a blank. What is whatever exactly? Are they gonna hang out some more? But if they do that Ruby has no doubt in his mind they'd do more than kiss. And Ruby also has no doubt that would spoil whatever they began today, right here in her backyard. And lastly there's no doubting the fact Ruby doesn't want to spoil this at all. He wants to hold onto this for as long as he can, for as long as he's able. 

His logic? Is sound. It makes sense. As logic tends to do. And all that's great, but logic doesn't make his dick go down. Suddenly remembering this Ruby holds his hands in front of crotch in a way he hopes looks natural. There's no way Jasmine hasn't seen it though, right? But if she had she would've said something, or maybe she wouldn't because she was in so much shock from that amazing kiss they had. Ruby just can't imagine her not saying anything if she saw. 

"What's wrong with you?"

"Huh?" Ruby asks, looking up quickly. 

She raises an eyebrow, "You're looking constipated again."

"Okay, I would appreciate us settling this claim by labeling it as false. I know there's no way of us _proving_ it's false, because neither of us wants to see pictures of me po-" 

Jasmine sucks in a breath, and she gets that smoldering, flirty look in her eye that promptly makes Ruby's stomach drop. He clears his throat.

"What?"

"I think little Ruby is trying to say hi!" She says, sauntering towards him. 

Ruby holds up a hand, and jumps back, "No! Stop, devil woman! Stop!" 

For his credit after that ridiculous display, Jasmine does indeed stop, grimacing in confusion. 

"If you ever want to see my— my-" 

"Dick, Ruby. You can say dick." 

Yes, but in other circumstances it seems a lot easier than this. 

"Dick! There, I said it! If you ever want to see my dick, he will _not_ be referred to as _'little Ruby!'"_

"Ooh," Jasmine coos, shrugging one shoulder, and playing with her hair, "I'm sorry, is it _big_ Ruby?"

He looks up at the sky and almost screams. He should be happy at anyone implying his dick is big, but this is not the ideal conversation someone has after having what seems like the kiss of their life. Then again he had that kiss with Jasmine, and therefore this definitely should've been expected. 

Ruby sighs, "Jasmine? I think it'd be beneficial for both of us, more so, me, if we could just stop the personification of my penis."

"Fine." She groans, rolling her eyes. 

"Let's examine the facts instead. We just kissed. We both liked kissing each other, and I'm going to take a leap of faith and say we both would like to kiss again."

"Mm, lemme see… Right, right, and wait for it, right!"

Ruby opens his mouth again but Jasmine stops him with a hand, obviously losing patience 

"Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, you're making this sooo complicated. You shouldn't complicate _passion,_ baby."

Jasmine tips his chin up, and Ruby watches her eyes close before kissing him again. He was an idiot to think it wouldn't be as intense the second time. Just as before he's hotter than the sun could ever make him and his knees feel weak, Jesus. But Jasmine pulls away faster than he would like with that confident, sexy smirk of hers, like she knows every single thing she can make him feel by a simple kiss. An embarrassingly simple kiss.

"You sure you can handle all this, Ruby?" She purrs. 

Internally, Ruby hates himself for being turned on by that. It's disappointing really. A purr?! Jasmine purrs all the time! 

Still, it's enough to make Ruby swallow hard and nod blindly, "I can handle it."

He watches a slow smile spread across Jasmine's face, "Good." 

And for the thousandth time that morning it seems, not that he's counting, their lips meet again.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my personal favorite and i'm not trying to toot my own horn but i'm proud of that kiss


End file.
